Random!
by avamura
Summary: Chapter #2: Permintaan terakhir. Dear Sasuke, memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah 'bibir yang manis itu bisa membunuh', ya? /SasuHina, NaruHina/ Kumpulan OS random untuk 100 Themes Challenge.
1. Woman

Wanita itu merepotkan. Tanyalah setiap Adam non-aseksual yang kaukenal, dan mereka akan mengacungkan jempol untuk pernyataan ini.

Atau, bahkan sudah jauh lebih dari kata itu. Mereka jauh, jauh, jauh lebih merepotkan daripada para Akatsuki. Yeah, maksudku… setidaknya gerombolan kriminal itu tinggal nun jauh di Amegakure, dan hanya datang sekali dalam satu dekade. Tetapi wanita, tepatnya wanita _ini_ (kalau kau tahu perempuan pirang berkuncir empat yang kumaksud) bermukim tepat di balik dinding sebelah barat kamarku, dan datang setiap pagi.

Ulang, setiap pagi. Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain membuang-buang energi untuk membangunkan seorang Nara yang sedang dormansi? (sebenarnya aku lebih suka hibernasi, tapi rasanya itu mustahil berhubung aku sedang tinggal di tengah gurun pasir)

Baiklah, tapi itu bukan berarti aku membenci kaum Hawa. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau mereka muncul di waktu yang salah, dan di tempat yang lebih salah.

Contohnya, jam tujuh pagi... di kamar tidurku.

...

.

**11 Alasan Kenapa Wanita itu Merepotkan. **

**(**Boys, read this and put your hand up if you agree with me**)**

_Avamura, 2012. Inspired by Syaoran no Hime. Nara Shikamaru (Naruto) © Masashi Kishimoto._

100 Themes Challenge #67: Woman.

.

...

Instingku mengatakan, sepertinya bencana datang lebih awal hari ini. Duh, apa seseorang di kayangan sana benar-benar dendam padaku?

Aku mencoba mengabaikan sirene waspada yang mendengung-dengung di kepalaku—biasa, sistem peringatan dini bawah sadar. Tapi tampaknya otakku yang sudah terlalu lama bercengkerama dengan bantal menolak untuk memproses informasi apapun. Aku bahkan baru sadar sepuluh persen ketika mendadak raungan berdesibel tinggi menggema di kamarku.

"NARAAAA! Kau mau tiduran terus sampai kapan, hah!?" Suara alto yang familiar menyapa telingaku dalam intensitas yang tidak bersahabat. Kali ini dari jarak dekat. "Bangun atau kusiram kau dengan pasir!"

_Huh?_

Dua puluh persen. Empat puluh persen.

—Hei, tunggu. Jarak dekat? Seingatku terakhir kali aku mengecek pintu, masih ada rantai besi dan palang rangkap tiga di sana. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sin—

"CEPAT BANGUN, JAPRAK! Kau punya tugas yang mesti diselesaikan!"

Ah, kalau tahu begini, walau dibayar semilyar Ryo pun aku tidak bakal mau jadi diplomat. Kenikmatan bermalas-malasan itu tidak bisa dinilai dengan materi.

Yap. Alasan pertama kenapa wanita itu merepotkan: _karena mereka tidak mengerti konsep zona teritorial; atau memang dengan sengaja mengabaikannya_. Bayangkan saja, tiap pagi dia menyerobot masuk ke kamarku (meski pintu sudah digembok, dirantai atau disegel dengan kekkai, tetap saja Temari bisa menyusup masuk seperti angin—jangan tanya bagaimana caranya), cuma untuk mengingatkanku pada realita bahwa aku sudah diangkat jadi duta besar Konoha untuk Suna. _Oh, God._ Dan pada hipotesa konyolnya bahwa aku hanya akan duduk-duduk saja menatap awan sampai dunia kiamat, kalau dia tidak datang untuk menyelamatkanku dari kondisi katastropik itu.

Padahal dia sendiri memasang spanduk raksasa bertuliskan 'STAY OUT OR DIE' di depan pintu kamarnya. Hei, memangnya aku tidak berhak atas privasi, hanya karena aku menumpang tinggal di mansion keluarga Rei? (NB: sewa apartemen itu mahal) Apa ini namanya kalau bukan diskriminasi? Apa belum pernah ada aktivis kemanusiaan yang orasi di sini?

(Ehm... meski begitu, rasanya aku tetap tidak akan mengambil resiko kehilangan satu-satunya nyawa dengan melangkahi garis merah di depan kamar sebelah.)

"Aku tahu. Kembalilah nanti kalau aku sudah bangun," jawabku acuh. Kupejamkan mata sekali lagi, berusaha melanjutkan tidur yang tadi berstatus _to-be-continued._

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak tidak sabar. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai lebaran Shukaku, Shikamaru! Tahukah kau sudah berapa banyak dokumen dan laporan yang kautimbun tanpa dikerjakan?" omelnya murka, "Kau bahkan bisa tenggelam di dalamnya kalau aku membawanya ke ruangan ini!"

"Kalau begitu jangan bawa ke sini."

Alasan kedua: _para wanita tidak pernah bisa memahami Hukum II Newton tentang kelembaman; yang menyatakan bahwa benda diam akan cenderung tetap diam, dan memerlukan tenaga yang sangat-sangat besar untuk melakukan inisiasi. _Bangkit dari ranjang, misalnya.

WHUOOOSSSHHH~

Sialnya, di poin nomor tiga dikemukakan bahwa... _mereka selalu memiliki energi yang jauh lebih dari sekedar 'sangat-sangat besar'. _

Yang kutahu, sedetik kemudian aku sudah berbaring tengkurap mencium lantai, dengan pasir-pasir plus beberapa perabot beterbangan dan jatuh ke sekelilingku. Ah, baiklah, setidaknya sesi 'dikibas tornado' hari ini sudah berakhir.

"Oaaahm... iya, aku bangun." Aku berdiri sambil menguap lebar. Gah, aku jadi penasaran,apa suaminya Chaos juga mengalami adegan tertiup yang nggak banget seperti ini tiap pagi? (FYI, wanita jam weker ini bukan istriku. Dia cuma rekan kerjaku di Kementerian Luar Negeri Sunagakure...sekaligus tetanggaku.)

"Bagus. Sekarang cuci mukamu, Pangeran Tidur. Kita punya banyak pekerjaan! Ini semua gara-gara kau bolos rapat kemarin siang!" katanya sambil menutup kipas raksasanya, lalu kembali menyandang benda itu di punggung. Masih dengan setengah nyawa, aku pergi ke wastafel dan melakukan tepat apa yang dia minta—hanya karena telingaku masih terlalu inosen pagi ini untuk mendengar ocehan si nona Sabaku yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Dasar, gara-gara kau tidak datang, aku jadi kena tegur Kazekage! Kau kan masih berada di bawah pimpinanku!"

Aku menghela nafas bosan, sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi meja. "Iya, iya. Waktu itu aku sedang sibuk merevisi ulang rancangan undang-undang hukum perdata hubungan bilateral—"

"Kau KETIDURAN. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu." Temari mengangkat alis, lalu menyodorkan setumpuk kertas ke pelukanku. "Nih. Daftar misi yang masih perlu dilengkapi plus ditandatangani. Dan harus berapa kali aku bilang, cek jadwalmu dua jam sekali! Kalau kau melewatkan satu agenda penting lagi... kau tidak akan dapat toleransi."

Alasan keempat, _wanita tidak percaya pada kebohongan._ Hei, apa mereka benar-benar punya sensor pendeteksi kejujuran?

Melihat tidak ada lagi celah untuk mengelak , akhirnya aku menyerah. "Yah... sebenarnya kemarin aku cuma kecapekan sepulang dari studi banding ke Iwa, " akuku sambil meletakkan sekian rim lembaran terkutuk itu kembali di meja (dari kuantitasnya sih, tidak mungkin ini jatah satu orang. Mungkin dia menambahkan miliknya juga sebagai bonus). Akan kukerjakan setelah dosis tidur harianku sudah terpenuhi. "Yang ini akan segera kuselesaikan setelah—"

BRAK!

Mendadak Temari menggebrak meja, membuatku kaget setengah mati. "JANGAN MENUNDA-NUNDA PEKERJAAN, SHIKAMARU!" bentaknya sambil menatap sangar ke arahku. Lalu sejurus kemudian matanya menyipit curiga, membuatku merinding di tempat. "Jangan mengeluh! Kau bukan romusha dan kau tidak sedang melakukan kerja rodi di bawah perintah mandor yang galak seperti nenek sihir!"

Aku menelan ludah. Alasan kelima kenapa mereka merepotkan, _adalah karena wanita bisa membaca pikiran, seakan-akan hal itu tertulis jelas di dahimu._ Mereka bilang itu intuisi, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai 'ke-sok tahu-an yang kebetulan benar'. Tapi jujur saja, tendensi itu agak mengerikan...

Setengah menit kemudian, bentakan (yang setidaknya terdengar sampai radius sepuluh meter) itu mulai berubah jadi isakan. Kontan saja aku terkesiap—e_h? Eh? EH? Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya tadi aku berbuat apa?_ "H-hei Temari, kau k-kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh pundaknya, ragu-ragu. Aku bukan womanizer, jadi benar-benar payah kalau sudah menghadapi yang seperti ini.

Sampai sini, aku menemukan alasan keenam. _Yaitu karena wanita punya puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan alter ego dalam satu tubuh_. Benar-benar rumit. Dia bisa jadi putri baik hati, lalu beralih 180 derajat jadi emo bin suram kayak Uchiha, kemudian mewek-mewek sambil berpantun bak Sitti Nurbaya, atau mendadak henshin jadi Kingkong mode rampage yang memaksaku alih profesi jadi pawang. Dan masalahnya, dia tidak memakai indikator apapun untuk menunjukkan dia sedang berada dalam mode yang mana (apa dia sedang senang, sedih, bosen, sensi, sangat sensi, atau sangat-sangat-sensi hingga dia cukup sensi untuk menendang pria berambut nanas terdekat ke Jupiter).

"Hiks... kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana kerja kerasku untuk membangun Sunagakure! Aku ingin membahagiakan adik bungsuku... dia sudah susah payah membangun desa kami untuk menjadi lebih baik..." ujarnya sambil menunduk, meremas sapu tangan (yang entah dia dapat dari mana) untuk memberi kesan dramatis. Apa dia barusan nonton telenovela? "Tapi kau malah asyik di sini, bermalas-malasan! Apa jadinya dunia ini kalau semua generasi mudanya manusia beler tukang tidur sepertimu, hah!? Hiks..."

Heh? Memangnya aku se-desperate itu, ya?

Sekarang, apa kau bisa lihat alasan ketujuhnya? Yap, _wanita punya doujutsu pamungkas, yang bahkan shinobi paling jenius pun tidak bisa bertahan darinya_. Nah, kau lihat itu, kan? Mata yang berkaca-kaca, kristal bening meleleh turun dari pelupuknya... wajah inosen yang membuatmu merasa seakan-akan kau telah melakukan dosa terbesar sepanjang zaman...

"A-ah... baiklah, baiklah." Aku mengambil beberapa lembar kertas acak dari tumpukan, lalu mulai mengisi kolom kosong dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di pojok halaman. Kuperlihatkan hasilnya pada Temari. "Ini, lihat, aku sedang mengerjakannya... jangan menangis, oke? Maaf, maaf... aku janji akan menyelesaikannya sebelum tengah hari."

Nomor delapan, biasanya terjadi tepat setelah yang nomor tujuh: _wanita bisa membuatmu sujud-sujud minta maaf walaupun kau tahu kau tidak salah._ Atau setidaknya, tidak secara sengaja berbuat salah. Err... kurasa dalam kasusku tidak seekstrim itu sih... tapi intinya sama saja.

Dan bersama itu datanglah alasan yang kesembilan: _mereka membuatmu menyatakan janji bodoh yang normalnya tidak ingin kaulakukan. _Entah sudah berapa juta kali aku membaiat diriku untuk tidak terperosok ke dalam perangkap klasik semacam ini tapi... _well_, tampaknya sisi pria jantan-ku masih terlalu dominan...

Temari tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. Aku dongkol, sangat-sangat dongkol, tapi lega. Apa ini berarti gangguan hari ini akan segera berakhir?

"Aku tahu akhirnya kau pasti akan melakukannya, Shika. Terimakasih!" Gadis itu terkekeh. (_Misi memperbudak Nara Shikamaru telah terlaksana hari ini, _pikirku) "Ibumu bilang... kau persis seperti ayahmu, tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan wanita. Ah, pria Nara memang aneh—tapi kurasa tipe itu akan cocok dengan orang Suna yang suka merintah-merintah seenaknya... hahaha."

Lalu dia mengucapkan salam sekilas sebelum kabur lewat pintu yang ambrol. Ya ampun, jadi ternyata selama ini gen ayah-lah yang melibatkanku dalam masalah dengan wanita? Harusnya aku menyadarinya lebih awal.

Alasan kesepuluh: _wanita mengetahui apa yang seharusnya TIDAK PERLU mereka ketahui. _Mereka memang makhluk yang suka berbagi—aku cukup yakin ibuku menceritakan jauh lebih banyak hal (yang aku tidak mau tahu apa itu) pada Temari, ketika dia berkunjung ke rumahku bulan lalu. Mereka juga terlalu ingin tahu. Tanyalah Temari tentang aku, maka dia akan menjawab semuanya dengan skor sempurna; tentang makanan favoritku, hobi, kebiasaan menghitung domba kalau sedang insomnia, atau bahkan mungkin dia juga tahu apa warna boxer yang sedang kukenakan.

Ah, sudahlah... lupakan saja. Kalau kau berpartner dengan komandan divisi spionase terhebat sepanjang sejarah (semacam CIA; Sunagakure tercatat sebagai pemilik agen mata-mata terbaik di antara 5 negara besar), rahasia memang bukanlah rahasia lagi.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Shikamaru!" Sekali lagi, suara TOA itu sampai ke kamarku lewat gaung di koridor. Dan aku tidak melewatkan aksen sarkasmenya. Sambil menatap horor ke meja yang tenggelam dipenuhi lembaran kertas, aku menghela nafas berat. _Tampaknya hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang..._

...

.

**A.N.:** _Saya cewek, jadi saya nggak begitu ngerti jalan pikiran cowok... duh. Ini cuma nebak-nebak aja :/ Tapi yang poin-poin awal itu dulu emang sering saya alami di pagi hari... yang bertindak sebagai 'wanita' sudah pastilah bunda saya, hahahah #dijewer _

_Btw, 'arco iris' itu artinya 'pelangi'. Terus Chaos itu nama dewi udara di mitologi Yunani. Saya nggak tahu apa dia juga suka ngibas orang atau nggak xD _

_Wooo tuh kan tuh kan ternyata Tobi itu Obito! Beberapa fic saya mesti direparasi, nih~ #OOTbanget Yosh, kasih saya review, ya? Ya? Ya?_

.

...

Alasan kesebelas kenapa aku menganggap wanita itu merepotkan, adalah karena dia sama sekali tidak peka. Ironis, memang. Dia mungkin adalah ahli strategi yang bisa mengurai berbagai masalah rumit, tapi bahkan tidak mengerti hal yang paling sederhana: perasaan seorang pria yang memandang dari balik tumpukan dokumen, menunggu dengan sabar sampai makhluk indah itu menoleh dan menyadari keberadaannya. (Well, sebelum ini aku belum pernah menggunakan adjektiva 'indah' untuk objek selain awan musim semi, tapi... yah, kau tahu maksudku)

Bagaimana dia telah mengacaukan duniaku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?

Uh, merepotkan.


	2. Safety First

Kabuto melirik gadis berambut panjang yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan sinis. Di kedua tangannya pisau chakra sudah menyala biru, siap menebas leher sang kunoichi. "Gadis malang…" gumamnya sambil berdecak simpatik, "Konoha mengirim seorang chuunin serpertimu untuk melawanku… yang benar saja."

Hinata,yang sudah lemas kehabisan tenaga cuma bisa menunduk, meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Dia harus kuat. Atau paling tidak, kelihatan kuat.

Tap. Tap.

Dalam keheningan, mendadak ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kabuto refleks menoleh ke belakang. Ekspresinya agak terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Sasuke?" tanyanya, agak terganggu karena merasa acaranya diinterupsi, "Ada perlu apa?"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya melangkah keluar dari bayangan pohon, mendekat dalam slowmotion. Mata sharingannya menyala merah. Dan ketika ia berhenti tepat di depan Hinata, crimsonnya berkilat. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan eksekusi mantan tetanggaku."

...

.

**Permintaan Terakhir?**

**(**Dear Sasuke, memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah 'bibir yang manis itu bisa membunuh'?**)**

100 Themes Challenge #97: Safety First (oke, ini mungkin rada nggak nyambung)

_Cast: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Yakushi Kabuto, slight Team 7_

_Genre: Humor/parody, as usual XD_

.

...

"C-cium aku, K-kabuto-san."

Mendengar kalimat itu, jelas saja kedua shinobi yang ada di situ langsung berjengit kaget. _Hah? Permohonan terakhir macam apa ini? Biasanya orang yang mau mati itu minta dibunuh dengan cepat supaya tidak terasa sakit, atau paling nggak dia mau mengirim surat wasiat dulu ke kampung halamannya. Tapi ini… minta dicium? SUMPE LO? Ini beneran Hinata Hyuuga, kan?_

Tapi alih-alih Kabuto–sang target–, yang pertama kali menyuarakan kekagetannya secara vokal malah si Uchiha. "HAH? UAPA!?"

"A-aku ingin… d-di-dicium Kabuto-san," ulang Hinata tergagap. _Gak perlu teriak-teriak kayak sinetron gitu juga kali, Sas. Kan malu…._

Sasuke merengut. _Bukan itu!_ _Maksud gue, kenapa lo minta sun-nya sama mamang-mamang(?) bermata empat? Nggak lihat ini ada makhluk wah-gila-cakep-banget berbibir seksi berdiri di sini?_

"Baiklah." Akhirnya, dengan tampang mupeng yang ditahan-tahan plus senjata yang masih aktif di tangan kanan, Kabuto maju. Yah, kapan lagi ngebunuh orang dapet jackpot ciuman dari cewek? Cantik pula. _Rejeki emang nggak kemana… gak rugi gue mengabdi pada Orochimaru selama ini!_

—Tapi baru tiga langkah, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Stop." Pria berambut biru gelap itu meletakkan tangannya di dada Kabuto (yang kemudian segera ditarik kembali sebelum jadi hint yaoi). "Ehm, biar aku saja yang urus ini. Kau kembali saja ke markas."

"Hah? Ta-tapi…" Jelas saja si medic-nin langsung gondok setengah mati. Gimana nggak, dia yang udah susah-susah ngejar Hinata keluar masuk hutan, mendaki gunung lewati lembah nyebrang samudra… eh pas bagian enaknya mendadak si pantat ayam nongol nggak pakai permisi! Kacrut emang nih orang!

"Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya. Bilang pada Orochimaru, aku ada urusan dengan teman lama. "

Pria berambut putih itu manyun, tapi akhirnya mundur juga.

"Tapi S-Sasuke… aku tidak mau k-kau…" bisik Hinata, "Aku mau Kabuto-san saja… kumohon…"

"Aku atau dia, apa bedanya?" Sasuke masih ngotot.

"P-pokoknya tidak mau… Karena kau… err… jelek!"

JEDAAARR~

_Dan sound effect guntur menyambar pun terdengar entah dari mana._

".…"

Sasuke langsung kicep. Dia mencubit lengannya sendiri di balik kimono. _Huh, mimpi apa gue semalem? _Seumur-umur, kata 'jelek' nggak pernah masuk kamus hidup keluarga Uchiha! Dan di semesta ini, tidak ada wanita yang bisa menolak bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Dikasih gratisan pula! _Gosh, bahkan kambing betina juga nggak bakal meleng kalau disodorin muka cakep gue! Cewek ini buta gara-gara kebanyakan make byakugan atau gimana, sih?_

(Ehm… maaf. Innernya Sasuke emang suka nyolot kalau disinggung soal topik yang sensitif seperti ini)

Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau langsung pundung di pojokan cuma gara-gara sekali ditolak cewek. Setelah melancarkan deathglare pada sang rekan –yang membuat Kabuto langsung lari sprint menembus hutan rimba(?)–, Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu kontan meringkuk makin dalam, berusaha menyusutkan diri. Sekarang dia tersudut, punggungnya menempel ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Hmm… kau ini susah ditebak ya, Hyuuga... " Pria itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku mau-mau saja memberimu lebih… tapi kalau kau cuma minta itu ya… baiklah," ujarnya angkuh. _Apa maksudnya, coba? _ "Dasar wanita."

"J-jangan…"

Sasuke membungkuk ke depan, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "Aku sering makan daun sirih dan bunga melati. Konon katanya, bagus untuk menjaga keindahan dan kelembaban bibir meski musim panas seperti ini."

"…" Sekarang gantian Hinata yang cengo. _Terus? Gue mesti salto sambil bilang "AAAWWW" gitu? Ampun deh… kayak kakek-kakek aja nih orang, pake nyirih segala. Dan demi apa… elo makan kembang!? Lo ini jelmaan lelembut apaan, sih?_

Memanfaatkan momen terdiam barusan, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke pun langsung nyosor ke depan. Bibirnya menangkap Hinata. Sang gadis berusaha melawan, tapi apa daya tubuhnya sudah terlanjur lemas karena pertarungan melawan Kabuto tadi. Dia pun cuma bisa pasrah.

"Mmm…."

Uchiha muda itu mencecap semua sensasi yang menggelitik indranya. Menghirup aromanya. _Apa semua ciuman rasanya seperti ini? _Lembut seperti kapas, sensasi manis yang tidak terdefinisi…. memburamkan akal bersamaan dengan panas yang menjalar dari bibir sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dan semakin lama, ia tenggelam semakin dalam… rasanya makin memabukkan bak diguyur morfin.

"Ssh... Sasuke…."

…_.Apa semua gadis rasanya semanis ini, atau hanya para malaikat saja?_

.

…

.

Naruto menoel-noel kepala orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan ujung sandalnya. Ah, rambut model emo ini masih saja sama jeleknya seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ya ampun, memangnya selama satu dekade ini tidak ada orang yang pernah berkata jujur padanya bahwa sesungguhnya rambutnya itu mirip bokong binatang?

Kakashi yang sedang mengikatkan benang chakra di tubuh mantan muridnya, berdecak. "Wow, kau hebat, Hinata…" pujinya sambil melirik gadis Hyuuga yang sedari tadi masih sibuk kumur-kumur dengan segalon air, "Kami cuma menugasimu untuk melumpuhkan si dokter dengan lipstik beracun… eh kau malah dapat bebek besar ini. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Wekh—"

Yang diajak bicara langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk heboh, sampai Sai harus ikut turun tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Sementara itu toelan Naruto mulai berubah jadi tendangan—sampai-sampai Kakashi mesti menyingkirkan kaki bocah itu dari muka Sasuke.

Yap, siapa yang tahu, setelah berpisah sekian tahun, mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Sudah belum obat penawarnya?" teriak Naruto pada kunoichi berambut pink yang sedang menumbuk dedaunan tidak jauh dari sana. "Cepat selesaikan, aku mau bikin perhitungan dengan Teme geblek ini! Sial, dia mencium pacarku lebih dulu daripada aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**A.N.:** Ide muncul mendadak, ketik cepat, belum sempat dibaca berulang kali. Langsung publish mumpung ada modem. Ada yang nggak paham? Gomen (-_-)

Kasih saya review, ya? Ya?


End file.
